A Different Choice
by blueturtle14
Summary: The Creeper spent day 18 tracking down Darry and Trish Jenner. But what if he got to the Poho County Police Station and decided there was someone he wanted more? (oneshot)


**AN: This is a oneshot I thought of whilst watching Jeepers Creepers. Hopefully it's not been done before.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Jeepers Creepers**

From the second I dreamed about Darry and Trish Jenner, I knew I had to help them. After dreaming so vividly about all the bodies that creature had killed, I just couldn't let them suffer the fate I had foreseen for them. I had spent eighteen days- eighteen long days- dreaming of the people it killed. Seeing their deaths and hearing their screams. Those screams would haunt me forever and I knew that if I couldn't save the Jenner's then their screams would also haunt me.

It had taken a while to drive to the Poho County Police Station and darkness encased the car. I feared for my life but I feared for the lives of those kids more. The only thing that broke the silence was the barking of Rufus, my old golden retriever. He was sat in the front seat because I don't like him to be left alone, especially not on a night like that.

I didn't like the still, quietness of the night but I daren't turn the radio on in case THAT song came on, blasting out it's lyrics as a warning and cruel joke to Darry Jenner- not that he'd understand it yet. I knew everything about that song. The way it was meant just for poor Darry because the 'Creeper'- that's what it was known as- wanted the eyes that saw it's 'House of Pain'. As soon as I'd arrived at the police station, I hurried inside, leaving Rufus in the car with the window down because I didn't want to take him in there with me. From the second I got in there, an officer was ordering me to leave but I was just pleased that I'd found the Jenners and I was in time to save them. They looked a little shaken but they were smiling. Darry had a bound hand- just like in my dream- and was examining missing person posters which all showed photos of the poor souls I'd dreamed of the past eighteen days.

I explained everything to them. Everything I knew about the Creeper and what it did but I couldn't bring myself to tell them about the dream I'd had for them. Trish didn't seem to believe me but Darry did. He figured out I was the woman who'd phoned them at the diner. I relayed every piece of information I knew- which was more than I'd thought. A shiver ran through my whole body when I'd told them that 'Every Twenty Third Spring, for Twenty Three Days, It gets to eat.'

It wasn't long before the lights went out and I knew the Creeper had found us. The emergency lights came on, providing some shelter from the biting dark. We were in a 'lockdown situation'. When Officer Tubbs and the other officers went to sort out a situation- no doubt one they wouldn't be returning from- I led Trish and Darry away, attempting to get them out. I didn't know where to take them or if we'd survive the night but I had to try or God would never forgive me. I'd never forgive myself. Gunshots rang through the whole station, toy soldiers firing their toy guns at an undefeatable enemy.

The door we came to turned out to be locked, automatically shut in the lockdown. I hadn't foreseen it but it looked like my dream was more likely to come true. My only hope was to send Trish and Darry upstairs even though the Creeper had gotten them up there in my dream. Everything had gone quiet now, draining all hope of the fate of Tubbs and his officers. I just hoped Trish and Darry would come out of this better than they would. Darry was demanding to know if my dreams were ever wrong until the Creeper shot around the corner, making my heart skip a beat. "Get upstairs!" I ordered because it was the only chance they had.

They obeyed and the Creeper started creeping along the wall towards me. I was frozen, too scared to move and trying to push that fear deep down to a place where not even the Creeper could smell it. Not that such a place existed. I kneeled down and started praying. Uttering the Lord's Prayer but not for my benefit, for the benefit of the two kids upstairs.

When I looked up, he was gone and I stood up, hoping he hadn't found them. Suddenly, a cold, rough hand closed over my head, bending it back. I screamed as the Creeper sniffed at my neck and face. Burying my fear was impossible and the Creeper shoved me to the ground and started towards me, a cruel smile on it's grotesque face. It had clearly forgotten all about the Jenners so in some way, God had answered my prayers. I was on my feet in seconds and running back the way I'd just come but the Creeper easily caught up with me and dragged me down the corridor towards a window. I didn't scream because I didn't want those kids to be lured back downstairs. The window smashed, showering me in smashed glass and before I knew it, I was so far above the ground I got Vertigo. I was closer to heaven than I'd ever been before but I was in the arms of a devil.

That was the moment when I knew I was going to die but at least I'd saved Trish and Darry. They'd get to live full and long lives. This was how things were supposed to end. In my eyes anyway.


End file.
